Lost Drabbles
by ame no itteki
Summary: The first time Dohko noticed Shion has gotten taller than him, he wasn't really happy...
1. Chapter 1

**Notes** : Something I wrote long time ago. It's very random but I can't bring myself to delete it. So there you go! A completely random SS fic from me!

I plan to have this story as a collection of one-shots I have lying around in my drive. Hope you like it! Will be looking forward to hear what you think of this one.

This chapter is an AU. It takes place in a world where the saints (and marina and specters) are all students while the sanctuary is a school. I keep their age difference to minimum. So Saga, Kanon, Aiolos, Shura, Deathmask and Aphrodite are in their second year of high school while Mu, Aldebaran, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo and Camus are in their first year. The bronzes should be in the middle (or maybe elementary?) school.

Enjoy!

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _Of Bento and Little Brother_

Chapter 1

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

Kanon's gaze followed Aiolos as the Sagittarius picked two boxed lunches from his bag and walked to the direction of first years' building. He then turned to his brother and asked, "Hey, Saga, why didn't you bring me lunch box like Aiolos did to Aiolia?"

The older Gemini heaved a pained sigh. There was never any peace and quiet with his twin around. He looked at Kanon briefly before returning to his book, "Because it will be useless."

"How so? Aiolos said he would always do that because Aiolia is his little brother. So why haven't you done something like that?"

"Kanon, in case you forget we are of the same age. Not to mention the same grade and class. It'd pretty useless to deliver a lunch box when you're just across the room."

Kanon frowned. He tugged at Saga's sleeve persistently until the older finally looked at him in annoyance, "What is it?"

"So if we are in different grade you would do that?"

"Do what?"

"That! Do you promise to come to my class and bring me lunch if we are in different grade? And I'm not talking about those crappy buns and milk you buy at the convenient store, I want real, home-made meals like Aiolia!"

"Hmm," Making a low distracted sound, Saga turned back to his book and continued reading. Kanon didn't bother him again after that, so he was immensely grateful for the silence. He didn't know what had gotten to his twin today. However whatever it was, surely Kanon would get over it by the next morning. Satisfied, Saga leaned back on his chair and enjoyed his rare quiet time.

Of course he would never have expected the impact of his careless answer on his little brother.

The next day and for the rest of the school year, Kanon never did appear again in class. The teachers apparently believed the younger Gemini was currently away in students' exchange program; thus having to delay his study for awhile.

Saga, meanwhile, was greatly disturbed for he couldn't contact Kanon nor understand the reason behind his disappearance. He spent almost one year thinking and jumping in agitation at every mention of his twin's whereabouts.

It was ten months twenty seven days later that Kanon finally made his appearance. Saga would have throw himself at his smirking twin if only Aiolos hadn't held him back.

" _Where the hell have you been?!"_

Kanon grinned cheekily, "Around."

"Kanon!"

" _Geez_...Fine! I was in Atlantis, happy?"

"No!" the elder struggled to free himself from Aiolos in order to strangle his twin, but the Sagittarius held him still. "Who gave you permission to go there?!"

"Athena of course. She told me that it'll be wonderful to have student exchange with Atlantis, so I went over there and played friends with those Marina brats. They are surprisingly decent. It's too bad that none of them wanted to come to Sanctuary."

"What the hell are you thinking?! You left on a whim in the middle of school year! "

The younger twin sulked, "I didn't leave on a whim. You said it yourself that you'd prepare my lunch box if we're in different grade like Aiolos and Aiolia."

"Wh—I didn't mean it like that! If you want a lunch box you can simply ask and not disappearing for almost a year without providing any kinds of contacts whatsoever!"

"I tried asking but you were being a jerk and called it useless!"

"That didn't give you a reason to disappear and never telling anyone about your whereabouts! You're too reckless! What if something had happened to you?! You always cause problems for everyone!"

"I don't cause problems for everyone!"

"There, there. Kanon, Saga was really worried about you. You should have told someone before you leave, so we wouldn't be worried by your sudden dissapearance." Aiolos chided the younger twin. Kanon 'hmmph'ed and turned away from him and Saga. The brunette sighed, the twins had always been difficult to deal with. He then turned to his friend, "Saga, don't be too harsh on Kanon. We should happy that he comes back safely."

"He would never learn, Aiolos! Kanon has always been so selfish! He acts like a brat and never thinks about other people!"

"Shut up, idiot Saga! At least I'm a not prat like you!"

" _What did you call me?!"_

"You know, I feel really bad for your brother." Milo commented, munching on his sandwich as the sound of their bickering seniors carried on in the background. He was eating lunch with his friends when the twins suddenly started yelling at each other, and the Scorpio was having fun watching them from afar. "He must be a real saint for staying with those Geminis all this time."

Aiolia, who was sitting beside him, nodded, "Yeah, brother is really amazing. I don't think I can stay sane if I have to deal with them on regular basis."

Milo snickered, he would have said some biting remark if Camus didn't give him a sharp look and told him to stop talking with his mouth full. The blue-haired male decided to heed the warning and gulped down his sandwich.

"Actually, we are going to be in the same class as Kanon starting next term." Mu suddenly cut in. His statement made almost all of his friends freeze in their track. They looked at the gentle Aries with eyes wide as saucer. "Master Shion has explained that Kanon will be staying behind in our grade due to his absence. Even with his score, he missed far too many classes to make it into the next grade."

"Huh?"

"He planned to stay in different grade than Saga they can have lunch together like what Aiolos always does for Aiolia. That's one of the reasons they are fighting right now. Honestly, didn't you two listen to a word they were yelling before?!"

"What?!"

"No! What the hell are their problem again?"

As chaos erupted among the younger group, the shouting match between the two Geminis continued on. Aiolos finally gave up on holding Saga and let him argue as much as he wanted with Kanon. He stood in the sideline, away from any flying projectiles should the twins decided to turn their shouting into throwing things at each other. It had happened before, he wasn't taking risk of being the unfortunate victim this time. Not _again_.

"No! You are my younger brother! I don't want—where are you going? Kanon!"

"I'm going back to Atlantis. At least none yelled at me over there."

"Wait! Kanon, come back here!"

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _Chapter Ends_

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

Sorry for the randomness 🙇

Review anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Something to celebrate my friend's return. I have never thought that I would hear from her ever again. Welcome back, Sky! 😁😁 There is a little gift for you. Since you said you like Dohko and Shion, I hope you'll enjoy reading this! Sorry if it's so random LOL

Anyway, as I have said before, this fic is going to contain a bunch of drabbles that may or may not be connected to one another. Hence, I changed the title 😅

Enjoy please! And be aware of total randomness and OOC-ness 😆😓

 **Summary** : The first time Dohko noticed Shion has gotten taller than him, he wasn't really happy...

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _Story Starts_

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

The two was locked in a staring contest for the longest time. One regarded the other with calm, contemplative look, while his companion simply stared at the taller male while munching noisily on his dumpling.

The stalemate went on until it was finally broken by the Aries who had enough of the brunet's staring, "Dohko."

"Hm?"

"How long are you going to eat that?" He gestured at the half-eaten bun on the brunet's hand. To be honest he didn't know what's wrong with Dohko. Upon arriving at the Aries temple, the Libra has taken a long look at him and frowned deeply. He didn't say anything after that and simply staring while eating his buns. It was a bit disconcerting, to say the least. So the blond has stayed in silence and watched how Dohko went through a seemingly endless supply of buns without any sign of stopping.

The brunet, upon hearing his question, looked momentarily at his buns before glancing back at his fellow saint, "Well, I'm hungry. And it gets pretty tiring having to look up at you all the time."

The answer made Shion pause, slowly realizing the reason for the Libra's weird antics. He actually didn't expect Dohko to be reacting so strongly to the... _change_. Surely, he didn't look any different than he usually was? "...Are you angry?"

"Me? Of course not! How do you get such idea?"

"You've been staring at me non-stop since this morning." The Aries pointed out, sighing. "And you've been chewing quite loudly while staring at me all this time. Does my new _height_ really bother you that much?" He looked down at his friend, noticing that he was now almost a head taller than the other.

Dohko chuckled, continuing to eat his dumpling without pause. "You're funny, Shion. Why do I have to be bothered by you looking like a giant in a fortnight?!"

Shion sighed, the brunet was angry all right. They both have been quite competitive with each other. Being close at age and having spend most of their life together, the two of them have always been stubborn and refused to be defeated by the other. However he didn't think Dohko would be this sensitive about something as trivial as height. Surely, he could still grow in his current age?

While the blond was busy mulling over the matter, the Libra saint took out another sweet smelling dumpling and started munching at it noisily.

Shion frowned. Dohko must have known that he greatly disliked it when people made lots of noise while eating, and now he was doing it on purpose. "How many dumplings you have in that bag again? I don't think it's big enough to contain all the dumplings you have eaten."

Dohko, not bothering to answer, just shrugged and stared at the (much) taller male with the same, silent look he had worn since this morning.

Shion meanwhile was beginning to feel a bit annoyed at the other's attitude, "Don't you get tired of eating those dumplings?" _Because I am getting sick watching you eat them_.

"Hmm…" munch, munch, "nope."

"Dohko…" the Aries called out, sounding almost exasperated, "Can you please stop eating and telling me what you are here for? I am sure that we both have something to do today. Tenma may also be looking for you for training."

The Chinese saint throw the last of his dumpling into his mouth and chewed far too slowly before answering. "I was going to give you some of the dumplings I made this morning. But it seems that you won't need it anymore. You already have enough nutrients as it is. Wouldn't want you to tower over the rest of our seniors, would we?"

"I don't—" the now taller youth stopped himself, not wanting the Pope to reprimand him yet again for having a Thousand Days War to resolve each of his little argument with the Libra. It would be pretty embarrassing to explain that they were fighting because of something as trivial as height difference. But still… "You know, if you actually stop eating all those dumplings maybe you will get taller rather than rounder."

Dohko narrowed his eyes, "Did you say something, Shion?"

"Not really. Just commenting that you need to watch your figure if you keep eating the dumplings every day."

" _Wh—"_

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _Story Ends_

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 **Notes** : Failed ending T—T


End file.
